Take Me Back to the Start
by ReadMyThoughts24
Summary: Agent Kurosaki Ichigo has known both good and evil for all of his life, but what if in the midst of all the chaos, he meets one seemingly stubborn raven haired girl that would change his life forever? Rated M for language, blood and Lemons. AU. IchiRuki
1. Prologue

Take Me Back To the Start

Inspired by the song "The Scientist" by Coldplay

Summary: Agent Kurosaki Ichigo is no ordinary man. He has been living a double life and he is currently rising the ranks of the Gotei 13, also known as, the Brotherhood of Government assassins. He has known both good and evil for all of his life, but what if in the midst of all the chaos, he meets one seemingly stubborn and feisty raven haired girl that would change his life and potentially give him the stability he has always yearned for? Rated M for language, blood, gore and some lemon. AU. Parings: IchiRuki, IshiHime, TatsuRenji

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or the song titles/lyrics used in the making of this fic, If I did then I would make Ichigo wear a bunny costume and Rukia wear a strawberry body suit. All Hail Kubo-sensei! xD

Songs Playing while writing this prologue:

Luca by Brand New

A Rush of Blood to the Head by Coldplay

Prologue:

_**It was 3:25 am on a Friday. His brain was laden, inebriated, eyes glazed over, breathing was shallow, thoughts completely racing, body completely immobile. He stared brooding into his half-filled glass of scotch, the cool liquid matching the color of his eyes. He unconsciously sings along, in a low voice, to the song playing in his room:**_

'_**He said I'm gonna buy a gun and start a war**_

_**If you can tell me something worth fighting for**_

_**Oh and I'm gonna buy this place, that's what I said**_

_**Blame it upon a rush of blood to the head.'**_

_**Good Job, Kurosaki. Good Fuckin Job. Not only did you manage to start a war, but you also managed to reveal your identity to a civilian… I didn't simply lose the mission. I lost someone else… Rukia I'm sorry." **_

_**He started choking back the tears that were being welled up in eyes. Refusing to let them fall down his face, he quickly finished the rest of the contents of the glass and out of anger, threw the glass against the wall. He watched the glass shatter and break into a million pieces. He shuts his eyes and balls his hand into a tight fist. **_

"_**Rukia. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the truth. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you my true identity. I understand if you don't wanna speak to me again. I honestly never thought I would ever meet someone who could change my life for the better. I guess its true then. You never know what you've got until it's gone…"**_

_**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first time writing fan fic. I finally got the balls to do it.. (finally yyaaaaaaaaaayyyy! sike not really, my friend Airi-Chan threatened me with her flip flop if I didnt hurry up and upload this story... owwieee it hurt too) so please feel free to give me some pointers and tips so I can make this story reach its full potential. Thanks! oh and Dont forget to R&R.  
**_

_**ReadMyThoughts24 signing out  
**_


	2. Chapter 1: Good Evening, Kurosakisan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, I kinda wish I did though. All Hail Kubo-Sensei

Songs Playing while Writing this Chapter:

I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy

Son's Gonna Rise by Citizen Cope

Escape by Smith Point

_Chapter One: "Good Evening, Kurosaki-san."_

**Name: Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Age: 24**

**Hair Color: Orange**

**Eye Color: Amber**

**Occupation: Administrative Assistant**

'_Approved, Rejected, Approved, Approved.'_ Ichigo Kurosaki sits at his desk going over the stacks of paperwork that a typical administrative assistant would look after. He sighs in frustration, hoping for an end to this horrible and exhausting work week.

Sure, working at Nagasaki Industries, the world's leading producer of advanced technologies, has its perks, but being a simple office monkey can be a bit overwhelming at times. But this only happens by day.

By night, Ichigo exchanges his suit and tie for a jumpsuit and a handgun and works alongside a group of government trained assassins known as the Gotei 13. This special organization of highly trained killers is divided into 13 squads each lead by a captain, who are in turn lead by a captain commander. Each operative is responsible for two things: Loyalty to his or her squad and always following through with orders.

Ichigo always complied with orders, which is why he is one of the best in the business. He is captain of the 5th squad which specializes in international affairs. He usually sends out his field agents to do the jobs, but if it requires a highly skilled operative, then he will just finish the job himself. No one else knows of Ichigo's double life other than his family, or lack thereof.

'_Fuck this shit! I've got other things to worry about.'_ He glances at his watch. _'Quarter to Six, time to call it a day.' _He finishes stamping the remaining documents and stacks them on top of all of the other papers on his desk. He stuffs his laptop along some other documents into his laptop bag, grabs his jacket, and jetsets out into the busy streets of New York City.

They call this place, "The City that Never Sleeps," and it sure as hell lives up to that name, especially if your name is Ichigo Kurosaki.

He quickly gets into his car and drives into the busy streets. The sounds of talk radio fill his ears as he drives to his destination. When he arrives, he grabs a USB memory drive from the glove compartment and stands outside of the shop that reads,_ Urahara Shoten_.

He walks into the shop and flips the "open" sign to the other side. Out from the back room comes in a man with shaggy blonde hair sporting a pin-stripe hat and a black suit with a green dress shirt and white tie.

"Kurosaki-San, I could have had some last minute customers coming in. How could you just casually shut my business down like that, tsk tsk. I thought I taught you better."

Ichigo smirks, "Ah, shut up, Urahara-san. I know that you've been practically done since your afternoon tea break."

"Must you always break my entrepeneuring spirit down?"

"Well someone's gotta do it."

"Well, what can I do for you, Kurosaki-san? Would you care for some tea?"

"Yes please."

Both men proceed into the back room where a woman around her thirties is sitting at the table and sipping tea. She has dark skin and has long violet hair tied into a high pony tail. She is sporting a black and orange jumpsuit.

Ichigo sits down at the table, "Nice to see you again, Yoruichi-san."

"Likewise, Ichigo. Nice to see you're enjoying your job playing office monkey for Mr. Nagasaki."

"It's not as easy as it seems. Tons, of paperwork to complete, following orders, but, oh wait, I'm already doing that here too, except the only difference is that I get to carry a gun with me."

Urahara serves Ichigo and himself tea. "Well, luckily for you we have an assignment for you since you've been on this self-given temporary hiatus." Yoruichi pulls out a folder and slides it over to Ichigo. "Does the name Rukia Kuchiki ring a bell?"

Ichigo opens the folder and looks at a set of pictures and papers, "Yeah, isn't she the heiress to Kuchiki Enterprises, younger sister of the stick up the ass captain , Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"Yes. Your next assignment is to guard and protect Rukia Kuchiki."

"Well, not to impose or anything but why can't Byakuya do it himself? He's one of the top agents in this organization and he's her older brother."

Urahara removes his hat, "Well, Kurosaki-san, the head captain himself asked us to give you this assignment on Byakuya's behalf. Miss Kuchiki is not aware of the existence of this organization nor does she know that she is being targeted by a group of commercialized thugs who are currently in debt to Byakuya's company. It is your duty to protect her, Kurosaki, because she can actually become a potentially valuable asset to this organization."

Yoruichi chimes in, "And because Byakuya will personally torture you if anything happens to his younger sister."

Ichigo shivers a bit. Byakuya Kuchiki is a cold, cold man. Ever since the death of his wife and Rukia's older sister, Hisana, he has completely shut off to the idea of emotions. No one ever wants to go against his orders or else there will be hell to pay.

"Alright, I accept the assignment."

Urahara smiles, "Good, good. Now, everything you need to know about Miss Kuchiki is in that folder. You know exactly what to do after you finish your de-briefing."

"Ichigo, if you need anything else, just give us a call. You know where to find us."

He stands up, grabs the folder, and is prepared to leave. "Thanks. Oh wait, almost forgot." He reaches into his pocket, pulls out the USB storage device, and slides it across the table.

"You guys might want that before the nutbag Kurotsuchi gets his hands on it."

Yoruichi and Urahara bid farewell to Ichigo as he walks back out to his car and drives away. She leans up against Urahara and he wraps an arm around his childhood friend.

"Hey Kiske, You think those two will drive each other crazy?"

"Knowing Kurosaki's attitude and Kuchiki's short temper, I'll be damned if they don't get sick of each other by the end of the week!"

Ichigo drives off into the city thinking about the assignment at hand.

'_Rukia Kuchiki. Hopefully you don't have a stick up your ass like your brother does.'_

_**A/N: Pretty short chapter. Just taste for what's to come. I promise it'll be longer next time! R&R and thanks for reading!**_

_**ReadMyThoughts24 signing out~**_


	3. Chapter 2: Coffee Shop Greetings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, I kinda wish I did though. All Hail Kubo-Sensei

Songs Playing while Writing this Chapter:

Blue Slide Park by Mac Miller

Knock Out by G-Dragon & T.O.P (from BigBang)

Déjà vu by Inna

Turn It Up by T.O.P (from BigBang)

…

_**Chapter Two: "Coffee Shop Greetings"**_

**Name: Rukia Kuchiki**

**Age: 23**

**Hair Color: Black/Raven**

**Eye Color: Violet**

**Occupation: Vice President of Kuchiki Industries**

As the youngest Vice President in the history of business and finance, it's safe to say that Rukia Kuchiki was definitely enjoying the high life. Yes, she had a lot of responsibilities ranging from meetings with overseas clientele to creation of proposals and contracts for some of her brother's potential clients. Many would think that the young Kuchiki VP had the same stoic attitude as her brother Byakuya Kuchiki, but, on the contrary, her happy and charismatic attitude is what brings in the sales and clientele into her brother's company.

Byakuya Kuchiki, President and C.E.O of Kichiki Industries, keeps her in charge of these affairs not only to keep her busy, but also because she is an extremely diligent worker. She often comes into work early to get a head start on paperwork. By the time 4 pm rolls along, she is already done and ahead of the work schedule.

\

\

Rukia Kuchiki is the ideal and dream worker that everyone strives to be. She is her brother's most prized possession and an incredibly sweet, intelligent, and well-rounded woman, but she also happens to be a major party girl.

Even though she graduated high school at the age of 16, she still had time to socialize and have fun like any normal teenager would. She managed to breeze through college with a cumulative GPA of 4.0 and she was president of her business sorority, Alpha Kappa Beta.

She kept herself busy throughout college, but this did not stop her from becoming best friends with two of the biggest party girls at her University. Rangiku Matsumoto and Momo Hinamori were the biggest catches on campus, but they weren't just the average college student. They were also very intelligent and they graduated with Rukia at the top of their class.

All three of them continued onto very successful career tracks. Momo Hinamori continued along the medical path and became an extraordinary Psychiatrist specializing in both child psychology and abnormal psychology. Rangiku became a very successful business woman, specializing in international business and marketing and she works as one of the accounting specialists at Nagasaki Industries.

These three women are hardworking individuals, therefore they deserve an opportunity to party and have a good time when the time comes.

\

\

"Rangiku, Momo, please stop fooling around! We have to get back to work!"

\

Rukia stood against the door of the Hollister changing room. Her two best friends were dragging her around the mall all day searching for outfits for the biggest and most important celebration of the decade.

The party at the Shiba manor was the place to be, especially since hoards of celebrities and business entrepreneurs were going to attend the party as well. The eldest brother of Shiba family was Kaien Shiba and he is one of the richest men in all of Japan. He resides in New York City since he is the head of international affairs of Shiba Corp, leader in medical technologies for the past decade.

Kaien is an extravagant and eligible bachelor. The young Shiba has had his eyes on Rukia ever since she became the VP for her brother's company. Rukia knows that this party is very important for her brother since both companies are in talks of a merging project, which would bring a lot of good business for both parties.

Even though Rukia dislikes Kaien for his excessive partying and his treatment of women, she'll be forced to play nice with him, all for the benefit of the company.

\

\

"Hey Rukia," Momo asks as they walk around the mall, "What are you going to do if Kaien tries to hit on you again?"

Rangiku responds, "Probably the same thing she did last the time. Go along with it then completely humiliate the guy by dumping her martini on his head." Rukia chuckles, "He deserved it and the guy was already drunk! He reeked of whiskey and sake!"

Rangiku pouts, "I don't know Rukia. He's still really hot! I'd let him do whatever he wanted with my body!" Momo laughs, "Ran! You have Gin remember?"

Rangiku pretends to pout, "Oh that's right. I almost forgot about him since he's off on another one of his business trips."

"How long 'til he comes back this time," Rukia asks, "Is he stuck at a conference or something?"

Rangiku sighs, "I don't know this time. He said he's away attending a few business summits in Europe and won't return for a few weeks."

"He's probably at the same one that Nee-sama is attending right now. It shouldn't be long before they both return."

"I hope you're right. I miss my Gin so much, I've had to resort to pleasuring myself and imagining it's him doing all of the work," Rangiku chimes in.

Momo and Rukia both scream out, "RANGIKU!"

The three girls all bust out laughing as they walk into a coffee shop just outside of the mall. They all order drinks and take a seat at the table by the window, chatting about their jobs and the latest gossip.

Their orders are called by the barista and Rukia decides to get the drinks for everyone. She walks over to the window, grabs the tray of coffee, and turns around only to find herself running into a tall brick wall made out of lean muscle and spiky orange hair.

"Aw shit!" The orange-haired man grunts out.

Rukia picks up the tray and sets it down on a table. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" She stutters a bit.

The orange-haired man tries to calm Rukia down, "Miss, its fine. It wasn't your fault. I mean, it was your fault, but I know you didn't mean to do it." He chuckles and Rukia awkwardly laughs as well.

"I didn't see you there I swear! Let me go get some napkins. Oh my gosh!" She runs over, grabs napkins and tells the barista of the spilling. Rukia runs over to the man and begins to blot his shirt with the napkins and a bottle of water she had in her purse.

"Looks like I ruined your shirt. Again I'm so sorry, sir!"

The orange-haired man smiles, "It's okay, no biggie. I'll just have to go home without a shirt on." He takes off his button-down shirt and drapes it over his shoulder. Rukia couldn't help but stare at the man's very sculpted torso. She could tell he had abs because they were protruding through the tank top he was wearing underneath his work shirt. 'Oh my gosh. What the hell does this guy do for a living?!' She snaps out of her tiny day dream and lightly scolds him for his actions.

"Oi ! W-wait you can't do that here! Put your shirt back on, baka. This is a public place!"

The orange-haired man chuckles, "I have a jacket, sweetheart. Don't worry about me. After all I am a stranger." He smirks at her, puts on his leather jacket, and walks towards the door.

"Later toots!" He waves a peace sign in the air without turning around, walks toward his motorcycle that's parked outside of the coffee shop, and rides off into the busy streets of New York.

Rukia is left there stunned, "Did he just call me 'toots?' The nerve of that guy!" She throws away the napkins, grabs the tray of coffee from the barista and walks back towards the table where her friends are anxiously waiting for her. They discussed the events that took place and teased Rukia about the orange haired guy for the rest of the day. After enjoying their coffee, the three friends said their good byes and decided to go their separate ways to their respected homes.

\

\

Once Rukia arrived to her apartment, she plopped down on the couch and thought about what happened at the coffee shop, "What the hell did that guy mean by, 'Later toots?' Does he know Nee-sama? Why can't I get him out of my head, dammit!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. She gets up from the couch and opens the door, only to find staring a déjà vu straight in the eyes. She remains frozen in her place as the man in front of her smirks and introduces himself.

"You're Rukia Kuchiki right? Pardon me for my lack of manners, but my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm gonna be your new body guard."

\

\

\

**A/N: Woo! Finally I got to update this story! I want to apologize for my lack of constant updates on this story. *bows down in apology* I was extremely busy with school and work and just life itself, but I promise to try to update this story periodically while I am finishing up my summer vacation. I hope you liked this chapter and down forever to R &R and favorite this story. **

**P.S: If any of you are Glee fans, especially Brittana fans, I just recently put up a fanfic titled, "Swift Moves and Sweet Melodies." The link is on my page so don't forget to check that out! Thanks again for reading and for being patient with me.**

**~ReadMyThoughts24 signing out~**


End file.
